


五次斯内普发誓要杀死邓不利多一次他动了手

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 也许他和自己鄙视的那些头脑发热的蠢货从来都只有一点区别：他们追随邓不利多是因为他们确信他是对的，而他听从邓不利多是因为他确信自己是错的。





	五次斯内普发誓要杀死邓不利多一次他动了手

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：好像没什么可港的，见题可知，对两人的关系只有在原作基础上夹带一点私货。  
该归罗琳的统统归罗琳嗯.

1.

斯内普发誓他会杀死邓不利多。

他的身体还在微微发抖，手脚仍然冰冷黏湿，皮肤各处的擦伤还在轻微的刺痒中缓慢愈合。他刚捡回了一条命，丢掉了全部的自尊，而他已经很清楚没有任何人会因此付出代价。

他听到了，邓不利多和庞弗雷夫人以为他还昏迷不醒，在他头顶上就交谈起来。但他听得一清二楚。

“詹姆把他拖了出来，真是勇敢之举。”庞弗雷夫人说，而邓不利多表示了同意。

那一瞬间，斯内普决定他要杀死邓不利多。这个人将一个该死的狼人放进霍格沃茨，让他加入败类们的团队，他们引导他在月圆之夜去往狼人藏身的地方，如果不是因为詹姆·波特的动摇，斯内普现在一定已经死掉或者生不如死。对所有这一切，邓不利多的评价仅仅是“勇敢”。

他不在乎其他蠢货怎么说，邓不利多才是那个做决定的人，是邓不利多选择隐藏卢平的身份，是邓不利多放任波特之流横行霸道，是邓不利多导致他差点丧命，同样也是邓不利多，即将对布莱克他们的谋杀行径轻轻放过。邓不利多能够给他带来公正，然而就像斯内普生命中所有掌权者一样，他永远不会这么做。

但他的命运不会永远处在别人掌控中，他还不够强大，他早晚会的。这些人永远不会付出应有的代价，除非他自己来做。

2.

斯内普发誓他会杀死邓不利多。

“那你给我什么作为回报呢，西弗勒斯？”老人如此问他。

他张口结舌，仅仅是站在这儿，他就已经背负着叛徒的身份，他几乎已经确信自己将在黑魔王手中死得惨酷无比。他没有为此做好准备，远远没有。他绝不想因背叛黑魔王死去，他在这里是因为他无法承受背负莉莉的生命。

而这个人是莉莉会死的根由。是他一直在阻挠黑魔王，他将人们变成他的军队，他操控莉莉与他——与黑魔王为敌，导致莉莉的生命陷入危险。斯内普在拼命阻止莉莉死去，这个人却问他索要对价？

可是斯内普没有讨价还价的余地，他从前没有过，现在也不会有。就算天下有白吃的午餐也轮不到他，不是吗？黑魔王给了他权势和力量，要他付出他的忠诚、他的灵魂；现在他指望由邓不利多使他免于害死莉莉的罪责，他只能寄希望于邓不利多要的东西他付得起。

“什么都行。”他说。

（莉莉死去的时候他没有想要杀死邓不利多，那之后很长时间他都没有想要过任何东西。）

3.

斯内普发誓他会杀死邓不利多。

学生们有点惊恐，有一两个同僚像是等着看好戏，但更糟的是米勒娃——她略显不耐烦地动了动眉毛，就好像斯内普理所当然要拉开邓不利多举到自己面前的爆竹，而她不明白他为什么要拖这么久。但他们令他恼火的程度加起来也不如邓不利多，这老东西平静又愉悦地看着他，算准了他几分钟内就会屈服。

早晚有一天斯内普会干掉他，他要在众目睽睽之下让邓不利多死得又痛苦又缓慢又难堪。

杀意不会迫使爆竹把自己拉开。

斯内普咽下一口恶气，一把扯住了引线。

4.

斯内普发誓他会杀死邓不利多。

就好像让一个狼人在霍格沃茨上满七年学还不够，他居然又让那个狼人回来给教课。就在拒绝了他的又一次黑魔法防御术教授申请之后，邓不利多就他妈这么操着那副成竹在胸的温和腔调，“请求”他每个月给一个曾经差点杀了自己的狼人熬药，因为他觉得一个狼人都比斯内普要适合这个职位。

他看不出莱姆斯·卢平有什么合适的，卢平在实战方面并无多少过人之处——他从亲身经历得知，毕业以后几乎没有机会得到长期的正式工作，更别说在学术上进行深入研究了。没人会傻到支持一个狼人的研究项目，当然，除了邓不利多。

斯内普很快就答应了邓不利多的要求，以便停止思考这件事——在他发现自己更多是在因为邓不利多仍然认为卢平比他更值得信任而受伤的时候。

5.

斯内普发誓他会杀死邓不利多。

这其实没必要，反正他都要那样做了。为了邓不利多伟大的计划、为了救下一个孩子的生命和灵魂，斯内普早就放弃了思考对邓不利多来说这二者孰轻孰重。总而言之，邓不利多叫他去做，他就认了。也许他和自己鄙视的那些头脑发热的蠢货从来都只有一点区别：他们追随邓不利多是因为他们确信他是对的，而他听从邓不利多是因为他确信自己是错的。

他本就与错误相伴而生，他父母的结合就是个错误，他寄希望于莉莉能拯救自己的人生是另一个错误，他至今仍在为自己最大的错误支付代价，相较而言，他正在犯的这个错误微不足道。

它当然微不足道，毕竟邓不利多如此轻易地断定杀死他不会伤及西弗勒斯·斯内普的灵魂。

+1.

斯内普杀了邓不利多。

有大概一两秒，斯内普思索着邓不利多被绿光击中后是否立即死去，这其实没意义，即便是邓不利多也不可能从上百英尺的坠落中幸存。他完成了这件事，他杀了邓不利多，他知道这个就够了。

一定是幻觉，他听到了人体撞在地面上的声音，这是不可能的，塔楼太高了，噪音也太多。但那令他的脑子倏然清醒了。他要将德拉科带到安全的地方去，将食死徒从霍格沃茨撤走，摆脱波特，保护学生，减小伤亡，顺序无所谓。这些是他的任务，如果他办砸了，没有别人能拿出备用方案止损。现在他只有自己了，他还有很多事要做。

你从来都只有自己。斯内普熟悉这个阴沉的小声音，它听起来永远那么像他自己，当他明白自己可以反驳时，这句话已经成了事实。他知道接下来会发生什么，他要带着德拉科和其他食死徒去向黑魔王复命，并请求以霍格沃茨校长的职位作为杀死前任校长的奖赏。他有七成的把握黑魔王会同意。

他想起邓不利多在讲话前起立，张开双臂拥抱整个礼堂，所有人都仰视着那个高高的身影，他也一样。然后记不清是哪一次，斯内普侧目看到礼堂内人头攒动、灯火辉煌，当他再次注视那位长者，他看到一座孤岛。

他将成为那座孤岛。

“赶快离开这儿，快点！”斯内普说。 

他抓住马尔福的后脖颈，用力把他推到了几个人的前面并冲下台阶。

（全文完）


End file.
